Hunter and the Prey
by Lycanboy666
Summary: After the murder of his father Henry Allen, Barry and his mother Nora are relocated to Starling City whilst Joe goes undercover at the school where Barry goes now to lure the killer out of hiding, while there Barry soon learns love and friendship is stronger than anything but will it be enough to save him from the hunter who preys on him and his mother (Snowbarry)
1. Chapter 1

Hunter and the Prey

(Hope you enjoy this Caitlin/Barry fanfic… please enjoy)

Barry Allen had recently moved into town with his after the murder of his father by a deranged psychopath who was stalking Nora Allen believing her to be his soul mate and seeing her husband and son as something that was in the way, as the days passed by nicely Barry had received news that shook him, Henry Allen had been murdered and believed that he and Nora were in danger so here they were, in a new town… Barry and Nora didn't want to change their name in fact it was a lure out, they wanted the killer to follow them so Joe and the police he was working with was ready to arrest him.

Barry packed his back pack and smiled as he looked to the picture of him and his father on his bedside table, Nora Allen smiled at her son as her stood there in front of her looking at the picture before turning to her.

"Have a good day Barry" she said kissing his head and watched as he ran to the bus silently preying the killer won't try anything yet until Barry was settled.

Starling City High:

Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance were laughing with their friends happily as they stood by their lockers, Thea and Roy joined them later on whilst in the science room Cisco Ramone, Felicity Smoak, Caitlin Snow and Ronnie Raymond happily chatted on about the new science experiment they were doing today in science… Snart and his sister along with their friend Mick was the muscle of the school, they spent their time picking on Cisco, Felicity, and Caitlin… well Ronnie was more the muscle of that group so he could look after himself.

Barry entered through the doors and soon felt the eyes of the group standing by the lockers looking at him curiously as well as some of the students.

"Barry Allen?" A soft voice asked behind him and he turned around to come face to face with Felicity Smoak.

"Yes" he replied cautiously.

"Felicity Smoak, I've been assigned to assist you in looking around the school" Barry smiled and shook her hand "Nice to meet you Miss Smoak" Barry said and she smiled happily shaking his hand and led him off towards the principal's office.

Knocking on the door softly Felicity opened the door and smiled "Principle Wells, Barry Allen is here…" she looked to the side and shrieked in surprise "… Oh I did not know you were in a meeting" Well's chuckled "it's ok Felicity, send Barry in and wait outside" she nodded her head and left Barry with the principle and the strange man.

Barry looked surprised to say the least "Joe… what you doing here?" Barry asked hugging his friend and Joe smiled "As if I'd leave you and your mother without protection"

"Detective West was just informing me of the situation and whilst I deeply regret the circumstances that led you here I must warn you that I will not tolerate trouble on my premises" Barry nodded his head and Joe informed him that he was going to be undercover as a teacher in the school which made Barry breath more easier but he was still nervous as hell since he and his mother was being hunted by a deranged killer.

Felicity Smoak later led Barry to their first class and Joe called Nora to inform her of what was happening with the undercover operation he doing at the school to keep an eye on Barry.

(Hope you enjoyed chapter 1… next chapter coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2... please enjoy whilst I start the 3rd chapter)

Chapter 2:

Barry and Felicity arrived into the classroom and took up their seats, Felicity pointed out each of the members to stay back from like the Snart Brother and Sister with their friend Mick, Oliver Queen and his friends were on the ok list but best keep his distance, soon Barry's eyes found that of Caitlin Snow as she entered the class room and Barry's mouth dropped open as he was stunned until he came back to reality by Joe's voice calling out to the class to be quiet.

"I am the new substitute teacher as Miss Peter's is not well today" a few of the students chatted amongst themselves as Joe took up his seat "Ok now I am supposed to introduce the new student to you all" Joe looked to Barry "Barry Allen"

Barry stood up as a few of the students looked back to look at him, even Caitlin and she offered him a smile before they carried on with the lesson, Joe looked out of his depth which Barry found funny seeing how Joe knew nothing about science but luckily Felicity informed Joe of what they were learning last time and soon Joe got into the swing of it.

At the end of the lesson Barry waited for everyone to leave before heading over to Joe "How is Iris doing?" he asked and Joe smiled "She misses you but her gran is looking after her" Barry nodded and Joe smirked "I can see that you got your eyes on somebody" Joe laughed as Barry blushed "I don't know what you mean" he turned leaving behind a laughing Joe.

Heading to the bench Barry took a seat and looked at his phone before he watched the other student until he spotted a hooded figure watching from the gates, Barry got to his feet slowly as his heart pounded in his chest, clenching his fist tight the figure just stood there watching him until Barry Felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked back to see Felicity standing there looking concerned, Barry looked back but the figure was gone and he sighed deeply before looking back to Felicity and smiled "Hey"

"Hey, you ok?" she asked and he nodded his head before walking with her around the field not getting his mind off the strange figure by the gates, he was having an internal debate on wherever or not to inform Joe of it but decided to leave it for not until he knew more.

"I like to introduce you to some friends of mine, his is Ronnie and Cisco" Felicity pointed to the 2 young guys, Barry smiled shaking their hands "and this is Caitlin" Felicity said with a smile and Barry shook her hand "Nice to meet you all" and they nodded to him.

"So you're from Central City Barry?" Cisco asked and Barry smiled nodding his head "Yep"

"So what brings you to Starling City?" Caitlin Snow asked and Barry shrugged not wanting to tell them the truth just yet so he just said "Me and my mom wanted a fresh start" Barry said.

"Uh oh" Cisco said as he looked Past Barry, Barry turned and saw Snart, Lisa and Mick heading towards them.

"So you're the new guy, you should learn who to choose as your friends" Snart grinned as Lisa gave Barry a smile but Barry smirked "Really, because all I can see are 3 jackasses pretending to be cool and behind me 4 very nice people who are pretty cool in my eyes" Barry ducked fast from Snart's incoming punch but failed to see the knee Snart sent to his face sending Barry down hard onto his ass.

"See you around Barry" they laughed and walked away.

Blood running down from his nose Barry got back to his feet with the help of Ronnie and Cisco, Caitlin and Felicity were impressed by him standing up to Snart and the others, Barry nodded to them "I'll see you all after, just got to get cleaned up before class again" they nodded back and bid their byes as they parted ways and Barry went to clean the blood off him, unknown to him that he was being followed.

(Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, chapter 3 incoming soon as possible)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

(Thank you all for the kind reviews. Chapter 4 coming as soon as its finished)

Chapter 3:

Barry turned the tap on and felt the water runs through his hands, he had no idea there was someone else there until the sound of the lock clicking on the door from the inside, Barry lowered his head to splash water on his face and when he looked back up to the mirror standing at the doorway was the hooded figure he saw at the gates, sighing softly he turned around to face the figure.

"So you found me" the figure said nothing but instead just pulled out a large hunting knife.

"So straight to it then, now talking first" the figure advanced and went to attack Barry who ducked the incoming strike and punched the figure in the gut sending him flying onto his backside, Barry made a dash for the door but the figure got back up and blocked his exit and looked ready to attack again but Barry grinned pulling out his cell phone showing he had dialled Joe's number and soon Joe kicked the door open and took his aim on the figure but he dived through the open window before Joe could fire.

"What took you so long?" Barry said and laughed softly.

Joe laughed and holstered his gun before making sure Barry was ok, luckily the students were elsewhere and nowhere near the area of the bathroom so nobody heard or saw anything, Barry and Joe walked through the halls slowly.

"Thanks for saving my life Joe" Barry said and Joe nodded "I made you're father a promise, I'd look after you and your mother" Joe replied and Barry smiled happily as they walked through the halls, todays was tough first day, and now they knew that the killer followed them… it was going to be tougher.

Nora Allen waited home for Barry to come back from school and as if he read her mind he walked through the door whistling after Joe dropped him off.

"Hey mum" Barry said with a smile and she smiled back hugging Barry tight.

"Hey Bear, how was your first day?" she asked and he nodded his head "It was good" he answered keeping to himself about the fact that he had a run in with the killer, he did not want her to worry unnecessarily about him, he just needed her to be happy and safe.

"Joe said he was working undercover at the school, and he told me a certain person caught your eyes" Nora smirked and Barry groaned "Caitlin is nice, but nothing is going to happen" he replied and Nora looked confused "Why not?" she asked and Barry lowered his head before looking to her "Mom, there is a killer out their hunting for us… I can't get involved with her until we're safe" Barry replied placing his back on the sofa.

"Barry, your father wouldn't want you to put your life on hold for anything, if the killer finds us then so be it but at least with have Joe and detective Lance to watch over us" Nora said watching as Barry began to climb the stairs "I'm off to bed, night mom"

"Night Bear" she looked to the hidden camera and micro phone on the fire place and she smiled "Goodnight Joe" she laughed as Joe shook his head watching from the screen in his place just across the street from her place, detective Lance and Joe took it in turns, Joe would take the night shift and detective Lance would take the day shift to watch Nora.

Barry slept that night, his mind was running through the fact that the senior prom was coming soon and wherever or not to ask Caitlin but he made up his mind anyway, to keep away from relationships until the killer was caught.

Barry awoke to the morning and it seemed awfully quiet to him, by now his mother should be up and moving around downstairs but there was nothing, no sound.

"Mom" Barry called as Barry got his feet and made his way to his mother's room but something at the bottom of the stairs caught his attention, the front door was on the floor… kicked off its hinges, walking downstairs carefully Barry's heartbeat raced as he was scared to look but soon he did and he saw his worst nightmare, the hooded figure standing over his moms bloodied body, giving a cry and anguish the hooded figure left without a word and didn't bother to try and kill Barry like before in the bathroom of the school and before Barry knew what was happening he was falling.

Barry yelled as he bolted upright from his bed and panted heavy covered in sweat, Nora Allen came into the room looking worried as she saw her son trying to breath after the nightmare he had woken from.

Joe heard the commotion through the microphone and went over to make sure Barry was ok, unknown to them that they were being watched.

(Thanks for the kind reviews, I hope you all continue to enjoy this story)

Lycaboy666


	4. Chapter 4

(Another chapter down, chapter 5 incoming soon, thank you for the reviews from the previous chapters and hope you continue to follow)

Chapter 4:

Barry was sat on the bench outside as Felicity and the others were busy working, he wanted to spend some time alone after that dream he had the night before, he was still worried about his mother and sent regular texts to make sure she is safe.

"Hey" the sound of a soft voice sounded to his right and he looked, it was Laurel.

"Hi…" he didn't know her but he saw her around with Oliver Queen.

"Laurel, Laurel Lance" she extended her hand and he took it.

"Hey you're Quentin Lance's daughter" he said and she looked surprised.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I've met him a few times" which was the truth, detective Lance dropped by a few times to make sure it was safe.

"Oh cool…" she smiled and they talked about the work they had to do until the sound of Oliver calling her.

"Coming Oliver, see around Barry" Laurel turned around and walked away but not before turning around face Barry once more "I am having a little gathering at my place tonight, why don't you come and bring Felicity and the others" Barry shrugged "Uh sure" he replied and she smiled heading off to Oliver, Barry rubbed his face and shook his head until he got to his feet and walked around for a bit to clear his head.

By the time Barry got home after school Barry saw Quentin Lance talking to his mom "Hey there detective Lance" Barry greeted and Lance nodded his head to Barry "Hey Barry, Laurel said she invited you to her gathering of friends" Barry nodded "It's ok I'm not going" he replied and Lance looked confused "Why not, I think it's a good idea" Barry looked to Detective Lance like he had lost his marbles "Have you forgot that I have a deranged killer hunting me and my mom?" he asked.

"You'll be safe in a crowded place, besides it'll be fun for you to kick back and have fun" Nora nodded her head "Leave your cell here too, I don't want to receive another text asking if I am ok, as sweet as it is knowing you're worried… its annoying" Lance chuckled as Barry grumbled handing his cell over to her and walked towards Joe who had just arrived.

"Joe tell them it's a bad idea for me to go to a party" Joe looked surprised but smiled "I think it's a great idea, go have fun, me and Detective Lance will watch over your mom" Barry surrendered now knowing it was 3 against 1 but turning to Joe one last time "One floor board creaking and you call me at Laurels" Joe laughed "One creak and consider it done" Barry turned his back and Joe looked to Nora and shook his head making her giggle, Barry looked back suspiciously before heading out.

Felicity and the others were waiting for him outside Laurels house and Cisco looked excited "Oh my… we're actually invited to Laurel Lance's party, way to go man" he said high fiving Barry and they all laughed heading inside, Barry smiled and headed in as well no longer worried he was just going to have fun knowing his mom was in good hands.

2 hours later:

Barry and Felicity were laughing with Oliver and Sara Lance Whilst Laurel danced with Cisco who was giving Barry a thumbs up with a grin, Caitlin and Ronnie were dancing to and soon they switched, Caitlin was dancing with Barry, both unable to stop smiling.

Meanwhile back at Barry's house, Joe was watching with screen from his place whilst Quentin called Laurel to make sure Barry was ok and was happy to hear that Barry was having fun now he was dancing with Caitlin.

Something was off to Joe, there was no sign of Nora for ages… she had gone to the bathroom for 2 hours and none of the sensors were tripped and the cameras outside picked anything up but what was weird was the fact that the one camera was receiving some interference, Grabbing his gun he went out as Lance was about to enter "We got a problem" Joe said and Lance drew his gun and followed Joe inside the house and upstairs towards the bathroom.

"Nora you ok?" Joe called.

"Mrs Allen" Lance called but froze when he looked down "Joe" he looked up sadly to Joe who was too afraid to but when he did he saw that there was blood slithering from under the door "No" Joe whispered and backed up before kicking the door open seeing the horror In front of his eyes.

"Joe you cover her up, I'll check the security camera and then I'll call Nora" Detective Lance said and Joe nodded going in to cover her with his coat "I am so sorry… I failed" he allowed a tear to fall before looking to the letters next to her body, it looked unfinished put the 3 letters spelt 'P.A.T'

"What you trying to tell me Nora?" Joe asked to the silence as he remained with the Body of Nora Allen.

(Hope you enjoyed and once again I would like to thank you all for following and sending in your kind reviews... more to this coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	5. Chapter 5

(Please enjoy this chapter, thanks for the reviews again)

Chapter 5:

Barry and the others made new friends today, Laurel and Oliver were quite nice once they got to know and from the looks of it Oliver was quite taken with Felicity, Barry teased her every time she blushed when Oliver smiled to her which resulted in and elbow to the ribs.

Laurel answered the phone and smiled "Hey dad, don't worry the house is not trashed" she giggled.

"Laurel… is Barry still there?" he asked, Laurel looked worried because she never heard her father like this unless he had to deliver bad news.

"Dad what's wrong?" Laurel asked, Sara walked up next to her sister looking worried "Laurel, is Barry there?" Laurel looked to Barry and called "Barry… it's my dad" Barry looked to her confused until he got a very bad feeling in his stomach.

"Detective Lance" Barry said trying to get his heart rate down.

"Barry, I'm so sorry" Detective Lance and Barry shook his head "No… don't you dare say it… don't" he said angry as hell and in pain now knowing "one of the camera receiver's was knocked out of sync, I am sorry Barry, but she was dead when we got there" Barry placed the phone down and left the house before bolting away leaving behind a confused load of friends.

Barry ran until he couldn't and in the end he fell to his knees in the middle of nowhere, clutching his midsection tight from the overwhelming pain coursing through him he looked at the wilderness around him.

"YOU OUT THERE!" he roared loudly, the silence was deafening except for the wind blowing, "COME ON THEN… YOU KILLED MY MOTHER, YOU KILLED MY FATHER! COME ON BECAUSE I AM RIGHT HERE!" he yelled until he was croaking, he couldn't be bothered to fight now… he lost his mother and father now he was alone "KILL ME!"

A car pulled up behind him, he didn't care anymore until he saw it was Joe "How'd you find me" Barry whispered hoarsely and Joe knelt down next to him "Because I know you" Barry looked at him "You promised Joe, you said you look after her" Joe lowered his head and nodded "I am so sorry Barry" he hugged Barry as he let the young man cry.

"What am I going to do…? I am alone" Barry muttered silently.

"You're not alone, I am here for you"

Barry and Joe made the arrangements to go back to Central so they could bury Nora Allen next to Henry Allen as she wanted and soon they returned to Starling City, Barry checked some books out the library on the science of Crime scene investigating, and criminology without Joe knowing soon he began to brush up on the knowledge of it all, Felicity and the others heard about Barry's mother and wanted to comfort their friend but did not know how, Caitlin was also at a lot, she missed the Barry she loved.

3 Days later Joe and detective Lance was called by Barry via his knew cell phone to come back to the crime scene and they did, Barry was standing against the wall and nodded to them both before handing them his work "this is all I have researched into that night, the 1 camera was sabotaged and my mom was missing in here for how long Joe" Barry pointed to Joe "2 hours" Joe answered remembering it easily.

"2 hours and she was missing, the body should have been cold by that point but when you got here your report said the blood was fresh and her body was warm" Barry pointed to the letters on the evidence photo "Joe when you look at the letters, what name springs to mind?" Joe looked and shrugged looking back at Barry "Yes you do" Barry said and it hit Joe when he realised it "Patrick!" Barry smiled.

Detective lance was confused "Who?"

Joe decided to fill Lance in "Patrick was Barry's fathers brother, he was a corrupt CCPD detective who was obsessed Barry's mother Nora, believed her to be his soul mate and accused Henry of stealing her, but he died 3 years ago" Joe was confused and Barry pointed to Joe "They never found the body and no signs he was ever in the building when it went up in flames… he's just assumed dead"

"Ok so we have a suspect, Barry what's the plan on how to catch him?" Lance asked and Barry smiled before looking around "What happened to my old cell phone?" Joe and lance looked to each other and shrugged "I thought you had it" Joe said and Barry showed him his new phone "I had to get a new phone, Mom took my old phone the day she died but it's not in evidence lockup because I asked at the SCPD, so where is it?" he asked and the detectives looked around before looking back to Barry "The killer has it!" they said at the same time.

"I left a text on my old phone telling the killer to meet me on the roof top after school, if he wants a shot at killing me he can go ahead and try but you 2 are going to be ready" Barry said grabbing his bag, Joe grabbed his arm tight "Barry this is crazy, you're not thinking straight" he said and Barry nodded his "Oh yes I am, for the first time in days I am thinking straight… just be ready" and with that Barry was gone

Joe knew one thing, only one person was leaving the roof of the school alive tonight, and it was up to him and the detective to make sure it was Barry.

(Here is the 6th chapter, 7 is on the way)

Lycanboy666


	6. Chapter 6

(Next chapter coming soon, thank you all who have sent in your reviews and hope you continue to enjoy)

Chapter 6:

Barry waited patiently for the school to finish and slowly the students filed out one by one, Barry gave Felicity a hug and told her he see her tomorrow thinking to himself 'hopefully' the school was now over so he should get to the roof ready for the killer to arrive, Joe and detective Lance were in position waiting as Barry grabbed his bag pack until he decided to do one last thing.

"Hey Caitlin… can I talk to you for a minute?" Barry asked and Caitlin nodded her head "sure Barry" she walked towards him.

"Caitlin I just wanted to… I just wanted to say…" Barry could not get is words out and took a deep breath before saying what he wanted "I really like you" Caitlin smiled and leaned in slowly planting a soft kiss on Barry's lips "I really like you too" she said before turning away grinning "Will you go to the prom with me?" he asked quickly and she turned around "I'd love to" he grinned and she giggled running to catch up with the others, Barry grabbed his back and put his earpiece in "you both better be ready detectives because there is no way am I dying now" he stormed his way out the empty classroom towards the roof.

The night had drawn in and Barry was sat on the ledge of the roof, his eyes switching back to the door the lead the way back down to the school and was the killers only way to the roof, glancing at his watch Barry continued to wait and was slowly losing his patience with the killer "this is ridiculous" he said and turned back to the door only to find the killer blocking his exit.

"How the hell did you get up here so fast?" he asked confused but got off the ledge and walked forward slightly "Its ok I know who you are… Patrick" the figure unhooded himself revealing Barry's suspicion to be true.

Patrick smirked "What ever happened to Uncle Patrick?"

"You're no Uncle of mine" Barry growled out and slowly Patrick drew the large hunting knife out until the sound of laughter caught Barry's ears, looking over the ledge Barry recognised the new arrivals, it was Oliver and the others along with Felicity and Cisco with Caitlin "Shit" he whispered looking back to the killer who was advancing slowly, unable to come up with a plan he threw himself at the killer sending them both to the floor hard, the knife bounced from Patricks reach.

"Lance… Laurel and the others are incoming… stall them" Barry grunted out as he smashed his right fist into Patricks Jaw hard, Quentin Lance ran out the school "Laurel, all of you! Get out of here!" they were shocked as hell, Joe was waiting for Barry's signal but so far there was nothing through the earpiece but grunting and the sound of a fist making contact "Joe… anytime your free" Joe dived through the door "Police, Freeze!" he ordered but Patrick managed to throw Barry off him and he went for his knife, Barry was faster though kicking the knife from his reach but Patrick got up and drew a pocket knife cutting Barry's arm, Barry yelped in pain.

Joe was trying to get a good aim but he couldn't, Barry was in his line of sight so he holstered his gun and joined the fight, Barry got kicked to the floor whilst Joe continued to fight but soon the Patrick elbowed Joe's ribs and grabbed the gun before taking his aim at Barry until 3 loud gunshots rang out and Patricks fell over the edge of the roof, Joe and Barry looked back and Detective Lance was standing by the door with his gun still trained at the point where Patrick was standing, the chamber of his gun was still smoking from being fired.

Joe looked back at Barry who was holding his bleeding arm, Barry sighed "It's over" Joe nodded his head and they walked down the steps heading home.

The news of what happened on the roof spread like wildfire the next day, Barry though was not in a joyous mood, Joe was now his legal guardian which meant Barry had to return to Central City with him, meaning he'd had to miss the senior prom and his dance with Caitlin Snow.

Caitlin found a letter in her locker the next day from Barry.

 _To Caitlin:_

 _By the time you have read this then you and the others know by now the incident that transpired that led me to the school and the events on the rooftop, I wish I could have told you sooner but I didn't want you and the others involved in the fight, I am sorry I never told you and I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner how much I liked you, maybe if I had then we would have spent more time together but I could not risk your safety, tell Felicity and Oliver as well as the others that I am sorry for not allowing them in fully, I wish you all the happiness in the world and hope to one day see you again… maybe you will like to dance with me._

 _Your friend and more_

 _Bartholomew Henry Allen_

Caitlin smiled "Until Next time Barry"

She smiled knowing that her and Barry had a bright future… together

(next chapter coming soon, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will post the next one as soon as possible)


	7. Chapter 7

(The final chapter... hope you enjoy)

Chapter 7:

A few years later Barry was a member of the CCPD CSI Division after graduating from university, Caitlin Snow was a doctor at Central City Hospital, Cisco was an engineer for Star Labs, whilst Oliver and Felicity was married with kids and CEO'S of Queen Industries, Joe arrived later on that day to find Barry working on the evidence from the latest case.

"Hey Bear, how's the evidence coming?" Joe asked and Barry smiled to his guardian.

"The evidence is nearly finished now Joe, and don't worry… everything will be fine" Joe glared at Barry "Barry, since Iris's mom, I've not gone on a date since with anyone"

Barry looked to Joe and smirked "What about the incident in the bar we went to for Eddie's bachelor party?" Joe paled and shuddered "You cannot count that incident… I didn't see the bulge in that dress" Barry burst out laughing at the memory as Joe growled at him before throwing a paper cup at him and turning away to leave.

Silence filled the room again as Barry continued to work on the evidence until the sound of coughing filled the silence "Barry you got a visitor" Captain Singh said and left the room, Barry turned around and froze at the sight, Caitlin Snow was standing before him in a black dress that hugged her "Caitlin Snow" he greeted with a smile and she smiled back "Barry Allen, I heard you were working with CCPD so I came to see if you're open for that dance" Barry smiled and walked forward "You waited all this time" he said and she nodded her head and walked forward taking his hands in hers "We've got a lot of time to make up for" she kissed his lips and he smiled "Yes we do" he replied and they walked out CCPD until they were outside and Barry led them away.

"Where we going?" Caitlin asked with a giggle and Barry grinned "I got the perfect place to dance" she looked curiously and soon they were in his car and they drove off into the distance, She looked confused as he drove them to the hill top overlooking the city, Barry opened the door and she got out, looking the city she found the view to be perfect but what made it more perfect was the music Barry put on for their first dance, Caitlin looked to Barry surprised "You remembered" she whispered and Barry nodded "I always remember what's important" extending his hand she took a hold of it and they began their slow dance wrapped in each-others embrace.

"I've missed you Barry" Caitlin whispered into him.

"I've missed you too Caitlin Barry whispered back kissing her cheek as they danced slowly as the music played.

Barry and Caitlin remained like that for ages until finally they broke apart and went to the local bar to catch up with each other, they shared stories of their past and soon it was time to go home, Barry drove her home and as soon as he got home he crashed on his couch smiling softly as he slept happy that Caitlin was back in his life.

The next morning Barry dropped by to see Caitlin and they decided to start their relationship off, Barry and Caitlin were together at last.

As time passed by Barry and Caitlin got together, they dated for 3 years until they had kids together, Barry later proposed to her and she happily accepted, Oliver and Cisco along with Joe was the best man to Barry whilst Iris and Felicity was Caitlin's bridesmaid.

Barry was happy as in the corner of his eyes he saw the smiling face of his mother and father Nora and Henry Allen still watching over him even on the greatest day of his life.

The End.

(I know you were probably wanted this to be longer but I got lost along the way so here you go... the final chapter)

Lycanboy666


End file.
